


[Podfic] something that you won't show

by Shmaylor



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Friends to Lovers, Future Fic, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Retirement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24374767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor
Summary: Otabek is retiring, and Yuri has to confront his emotions about his own inevitable retirement and about his feelings for Otabek.[Podfic Version]
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	[Podfic] something that you won't show

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [something that you won't show](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14531514) by [lady_ragnell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ragnell/pseuds/lady_ragnell). 



**Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](https://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2020/something%20that%20you%20won't%20show.mp3) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Text:** [something that you won't show](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14531514)

**Author:** [lady_ragnell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ragnell/pseuds/lady_ragnell)

**Reader:** [Shmaylor ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)

**Outro Music:** "Not Sure Yet" - Andy Lange

**Length:** 20 mins

**Downloads:** [mp3](https://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2020/something%20that%20you%20won't%20show.mp3) | [m4b](https://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2020/something%20that%20you%20won't%20show%20.m4b)  
_(right click to save-as)_


End file.
